


Ardyn Izunia x Reader

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare





	Ardyn Izunia x Reader

You smiled as you looked at the finished hat. Ardyn was having a hard week and you wanted to cheer him up a bit. You turned it around and flipped it upside down making sure everything was perfect. In town you were the tailor, you made many of the towns peoples clothes. So you were pretty good at making things.

You jumped as you heard the door open. You quickly stood up and placed the hat behind your back. Ardyn walked into the room and smiled as he looked at you. His favorite part of the day was coming how to see his beautiful wife. He walked toward you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“What did my beautiful Queen do today?” Ardyn asked you and gave you a kiss

Humming you pulled away slightly and put a finger to you chin pretending to think. Ardyn chuckled and noticed your hand was placed behind your back. He smiled and reached behind your back, only for you to move out of his grasp.

“What are you hiding from me?” Ardyn walked closer to you 

You bit your lip as you backed away from him. You felt your back hit a wall and you blushed as he slightly pressed you into it.

“Well, I know what a hard week my King has been having so, I made you something.” You told him

Ardyn as you raised an eyebrow and you brought out the hat from behind your back. His eyes went wide as he looked at the hat. You smiled as you lifted it up so it covered everything but your eyes.

“I thought you’d look even more dashing with a hat.” You told him as he took it from you.

“Thank you (Y/n), it’s beautiful.” He smiled as you took it from his hands and placed it on his head.

“Anything for you, my King. If you think about it it’s sorta like a crown.” You chuckled and kissed his nose

“A crown I shall cherish forever.” Ardyn whispered, his heart filled with a happiness only you could give him.


End file.
